The Muggle and Wizard War
by EvilMicella
Summary: My 4th. Ron and Harry are sent away to fight against the muggles. Yes, muggles. Diff. from the Dark Lord, eh? Well, Hermione gets lonely without Ron. Will he and Harry ever come back? Plz review. And I'll have more chapters up soon. Just keep checkin.
1. The Purple Letter

The Purple Letter  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just starting to study they're Tranfiguration. It was their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was specifically shaky this evening. Ever since the end of last year, there's been a vast majority of disappearances. Including Colin Creevey, Lee Jordan, and even Cho Chang. Hermione snapped her book closed.  
  
"That's it!" she said, jumping up and running out of the room.  
  
"What's it?!" Ron yelled back at her, but she was already gone. "I'm going to see what she's up to." and he ran after her.  
  
"Should I go?" Harry said to himself, and decided that he'd just stay here. After about 2 hours, he headed to the library in search of Ron and Hermione. As he turns a corner, he runs into a tearful Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Harry said, scared, only she didn't answer. Ron came walking out of Professor McGonagall's office. He seemed to be holding back tears.  
  
"What happened?" Harry nearly yelled.  
  
"The dark mark. . ." Ron choked. "It's been. . .used. By Voldemort, and do you know where they found it?"  
  
"N-no. . ." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Above my house! MY house! And you know what they found inside?" Ron said, only getting angry.  
  
"What?" Harry said, his voice shaking.  
  
"My mum and dad! DEAD! Just lying there, dead! Only bodies they found, since we're all here and Percy, Bill and Charlie have their own places," Ron said, storming off, hands clenched.  
  
"That's why I went to the library," Hermione said, quietly. "Since Voldemorts on the loose, we knew he'd be after us. . .or our families. As well as you, too, Harry. So, I thought of a charm to use to get him off track, but before I could research on it. . ." she paused. "It was too late." And Hermione started to slowly walk away. Harry hadn't gotton a chance to say anything or think about what had just happened. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are gone forever. They were like second parents to him. It was a quiet night in the Gryffindor Tower. Just like it was quiet in their second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, petrifying at least 1 person from each house, but there were 2 attachs to Gryffindor, and none to Slytherin. Only it wasn't exactly like that. There were 2 deaths, and not coming from The Chamber of Secrets, but from the one who opened it. That was he-who-must-not-be-named, the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
A week after the bad news Ron got, he's been quiet. Even Hermione was upset, since last year, Mrs. Weasley and her had a fight about the Rita Skeeter articles. One day, Dumbledore stood up during breakfast.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the day has come. The muggles found out of the wizarding world, and are against us. Voldemort's work, of course. Those who get a letter, 4th years and above, will be helping to fight the war. Each person will fight 5 weeks, and return. That is, if they are still alive. You may not choose to stay here. The letter you will get will explain it all, but not everyone will get one. As the girls who go here are not forced to go as the boys are, but if they are willing to, they may," Dumbledore said, "So beware of the purple letter." And he sat down. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Harry's face looked a bit confused, but scared, and Ron's was completely pale. Paler, even, then Malfoy.  
  
"Just my day," Ron muttered, before eating his toast. Just 5 minutes after Dumbledore made the announcment, owl post arrived. Hermione looked to the ground, hoping Harry and Ron don't get one, but too afraid to look in case they did. All was quiet, too quiet. She had no choice but to look up. In both of their hands, Harry and Ron were holding purple letters.  
  
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAH..um..well, ya gotta wait until later to get to see the NEXT chapter!! Ha ha. Lol. Plz review! 


	2. Leaving

Leaving  
  
"No! You guys can't leave!" Hermione cried out as they left after breakfast. She hadn't stopped crying since they got the letters.  
  
"I know! It isn't fair..why are they MAKING us go?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Because if they didn't, no one would go." Harry said calmly, "We better get packing. The train will be leaving at noon, and it's already 11:00." As they entered the common room, a lot of people were packing. Seamus, Dean, and even Neville were almost done. It seemed that Fred and George didn't get a letter, but they were very grave looking. Harry and Ron went to the boy's dorm. Harry was finished before Ron, since he owned less, and sadly went back to the common room. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, handing him his things to pack.  
  
"I wish you guys didn't have to go," Hermione said quietly, handing Ron a pair of socks.  
  
"Me too..I don't want anything to do with this stupid war," Ron said.  
  
When they finally finished packing, it was 15 minutes before 12. Ron was breathing very heavily on the way to the train station in Hogsmeade. You'd think he was about to have a heart attack. Harry was quiet on the way, but slow. In fact, everyone was quiet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing by themselves, away from the croud in the middle.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" they heard someone call their names. It was Ginny Weasley. She had been seeing Harry since last summer, and Ron was very close to beating the hell out of Harry, but Hermione told them to talk it over, and in the end, it all worked out. Harry and Ginny decided to take a short walk before the train comes, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together. Hermione looked up at Ron, who was staring into space.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Hermione. Really," he replied, tears coming to his eyes. Before he knew it, Hermione flunged her arms around his next.  
  
"You can't leave, Ron! You just can't," she whispered in his ears. All he could do was hold her close. That was all.  
  
"I have to go, Hermione, but I don't want to," he cried out. Hermione pulled away slightly, so that they were face to face. Tears were also pouring down her face. Ron knew it was ok to do what he was going to do..he kissed her. They never stopped until the train came, but they didn't want to. Harry still hadn't returned, but they knew he was busy with Ginny.  
  
"Ron..please don't forget me!" Hermione cried into his shoulders.  
  
"Never, Hermione! I'll never forget about you as long as I live. I do hope I live long, though," Ron said, looking worried.  
  
"I've loved you ever since I saw you, Ron. I can't bear if you leave," Hermione said, calmly, drying her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Same here, Hermione. But if I do..leave..promise me you'll move on with your life," Ron said. Hermione looked up at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I can't!" She cried.  
  
"Try to. You have to at least try, but hopefully I'll come back. I mean, muggles can't be that bad, can they? It's not like they can use magic too," Ron said, chuckling, which also made Hermione chuckle, too. Nearly everyone at the train station had gone on the train. Harry and Ginny made their way to Ron and Hermione. They, too, seemed to be crying.  
  
"You two together, then?" Harry smiled, seeing Ron and Hermione in each other's arms. They both nodded, while blushing.  
  
"Last call fort anyone leaving for war. The train will be heading off in 5 minutes," an announcement as heard. Looking into Ron's eyes, she kissed him, and he to her. It was no surprise to them that Ginny kissed Harry, either. They had to let go, but hopefully for only 5 weeks. Ron bent down to get his things, when Hermione whispered into his ears.  
  
"I love you," she said, tears starting to flow down her face again. Ron smiled, wiped them away, and whispered back.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione," he said, and gave her a final hug. He and Harry started to slowly head for the train, as Hermione and Ginny cried to themselves. Two minutes later, the train left the station. As they headed back, a rainbow was in the sky.  
  
" You know, Gin..I think everything gonna be fine," Hermione smiled. But the problem was..is that true?  
  
  
  
A/N Not too long, I know. I had writer's block cause I was reading another fan fic while writing this. Now I'm going to mke ANOTHER story. It'll be romance, but it'll have humor, and adventure, 'cause Hogwarts is going to the beach in Maine, where there will be rides, and games, and dances. No one will get drunk, as I read in one fan fic, or at least I hope not..lol. Long ride, but still, everyone's going. This story will have nothing to do with The Muggle and Wizard War, cause I know this isn't too happy..or it seemed that way to me. What WILL happen in my new, HAPPIER, story, is what happened to ME when *I* went to Main(which I go there almost every summer). The characters will be:  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parveti, Padma, um..new characters, some teachers..Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle..but, yeah..  
  
Why did I say this on a COMPLETELY diff. story? Cause this 1 isn't long, and by writing some stuff on it, it'll MAKE it long, and so that you check the new story and plz review. And don't forget to PLZ review for this one. I like getting reviews, and even though you may think this story sucks, which I kinda agree with you, plz, plz, plz review. My next chapter will be up asap, but maybe not THAT soon. I might call it, "Waiting" but I need to write it to see 4 sure. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME.  
  
p.s. I own nothing to this story, but the plot..I hope, lol. And I'm not gonna do that, "If I don't get ___ reviews, I ain't puttin the next chpt up" Cause If I DO say that..no1 will review. I'll get one saying, "Go ahead then" and that's it. Lol. 


	3. Letters and Grief

Letters and Grief  
  
A/N Sorry 4 the wait. I was just waiting 4 reviews. Didn't know ppl were reading it! I only made dEth-2-sParky read it. Lol. Thanks 4 the reviews to my stories, SnowPixie!! You've been a great help. Now, on with the show!! I mean story..lol:  
  
  
  
It's been 2 days since Ron left Hogwarts to fight in the war. All she did was sit in class with Lavender and Parveti, who tried to cheer her up. When there wasn't any classes, she hung around Ginny, who had the same grief as Hermione had. Only problem was, Ginny got a letter from Harry, and Hermione never got one from Ron. She wasn't excpecting him too, though, because the war is about a full time job, but still, she wanted to hear from him.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok? You haven't said anything for an hour," Ginny said, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Again, though, tell me what Harry said about Ron," Hermione said, sitting up on the couch in the common room. Ginny sighed and then laughed.  
  
"Well, in the first letter, Harry said Ron was doing fine, and that ALL he ever talked about was you. They're staying in these tents, you know, like M*a*s*h. (A/N M*a*s*h isn't mine, so ya know. Can't sue me now!!!) Ron and Harry share one, and Seamus and Dean have the one next to them. Harry also said that the first night, Ron kept say, 'I love you Hermione' in his sleep," Ginny started, looking at the first letter she got out of her backpack. Then she got out another letter, which Hermione never saw before.  
  
"When did you get that, Giny?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off it.  
  
"I got it while you were off in space. I didn't want to disturb you, so I waited until you got up, but you never did," Ginny laughed, and Hermione smiled. It was the second time Ginny had laughed today, and since Harry left, but Hermione never did yet.  
  
"Anyways, want me to read the whole thing? Well, only the parts about Ron? Just don't kill me when I do," Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded. Ginny cleared her throat and read it aloud:  
  
"Ron, on the other, hadn't said anything today. Very quiet, and mad. Mostly mad because he has no time to write to Hermione, because he's always out in the wars. But I'm always by his side, and that might change. They started to split the people up. Some stay here, in the Gunder area, and others will be off in the Fute area. Hopefully, we won't be changed, cause I don't think Ron will make it. He's going to try to write to Hermione tonight.The problem is.." Ginny suddenly stopped as she read the rest to herself. She looked at me.  
  
"Well, I better get to bed.." Ginny pretended to yaw and started to get up, but Hermione cut in.  
  
"What's wrong, what happened? What problem? And besides, it's only 3 in the afternoon, you can't be tired," Hermione said, her heart beating fast. Ginny bit her lip, sat back down, and started to read the letter again.  
  
"The problem is, just eight hours before I started writing this letter, Ron was..how do I say it? Um..shot.." Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione again. She saw that Hermione was about to faint.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?? Let me finish before you have a heart attack," Ginny said, very fast. She started to read again, but telling it in a story way. 'Harry must've put it in' Hermione thought.  
  
FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry quietly snuck around the trees in the forest, wands in their hands. Their mission was to get across the open field, along side of Seamus and Dean. Seems easy to do, but what didn't make it easy, was the fact that muggles with guns were around there. Looking to see if the muggles weren't searching the area, they ran across.  
  
"I hope we'll make it," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"We will. Look, we're almost to the end," Harry whispered back. He was right. They were only feet away from the other side. Seamus and Dean were a little bit ahead of Harry and Ron, but they could still hear them yell, "Watch out!!!"  
  
Just as they did, there was a bang, and Ron fell to the ground. They were almost there. Trees were just inches from them, so Harry lifted Ron and fast, but safely, headed towards them, away from the guns. Slowly, Harry set Ron down beside a tree, while Seamus helped. Dean was taking gaurd. Blood was starting to cover Ron's chest area, and his clothes were soaked in it. 'Oh, god, please don't be too serious,' Harry thought to himself, taking a cloth out of his backpack, and placed it over Ron's wound. The good part was that Ron had his eyes opened, and he didn't seem like he was shot at all. Ron started smiled.  
  
"Well, we made it," Ron said, laughing carefully. Harry smiled, but then noticed how Ron's face was losing color, and his eyes weren't a bright blue, but a pale blue. It seemed that Seamus and Dean saw this, too. Knowing the closest hospital was just minutes away, Seamus got up.  
  
"I'm going for help. I'll be VERY fast," Seamus said, and started to run for help.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said, turning back towards Ron. His eyes were opened just a little bit.  
  
"If I don't make it," Ron said, and Harry shuddered at the thought of his best friend dying, "please tell Hermione I love her." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I'm not going to, because you will. You're not going to die," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"You never know, Harry. Just..if I DO die, please tell her I love her," Ron weakly pleaded. Harry knew that if he didn't, he'd be letting his best friend down.  
  
"I promise, but you won't die," Harry said again, but he wasn't so sure about it now. Ron then fainted, and his breathes were starting to get tiny. 'Where's Seamus?' Harry thought, making sure Ron was still alive. Suddenly, an ambulance started to come through the trees. They got out, and lifted Ron inside, while another parametic asked Harry questions. Like, 'who shot him?' and 'how long has he been shot'. After the questions, Harry and Dean walked slowly behind to the next area, where Ron's been taken.  
  
"What would happen to Hermione if Ron dies? He's only 15!" Harry asked, kicking some rocks out of the way. Dean and Seamus looked at each other.  
  
"He won't; you said it yourself. And if he does, I don't think Hermione would take it too well," Dean said, and Seamus nodded. "It's going to be fine, thought. Don't worry." And they reached the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Don't worry though, Ginny. He's still alive, and in the hospital at our area. While in war, one of the muggles shot him in the chest, as I said. Luckily, it was the area where the heart was far away from, so he's ok. I bet he's writing Hermione now." Ginny finished. She looked at Hermione, who's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open from the shock. Ginny gave Hermione a hug, but then an owl flew through the window, and landed next to Hermione. Gasping, she unwrapped the letter, gave the owl a treat, and opened it. After a few seconds of reading it, she smiled.  
  
"It's from Ron!" She practically screamed.  
  
A/N Leaving you at a cliffhanger, and I know what's gonna happen!!! Ok..not really, but, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Truth and Lies

The Truth and Lies  
  
A/N Ok, it was gonna be called The Truth and Lies, then I forgot what the lies were, lol, so, I was then gonna call it Why, but THEN I remembered what the lies would be, so, it's gonna be called The Truth and Lies. Here it is!!! And plz review!  
  
  
  
"Read, it, then, Hermione!!!!!!" Ginny squealed back.  
  
"I'm going to read it to myself first," Hermione said, looking at the letter, then smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Sure, but hurry up!" Ginny yelled, as Hermione ran to her dormitory. She closed the door, after looking around to see if anyone else was there, and locked it. She ran to her bed, and read the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm VERY sorry I haven't written to you! Very busy, with the war all day, can't seem to get a piece of paper and quill as Harry can. You might already know that I'm in the hospital, cause I'm sure Harry told Ginny, and that Ginny told you. If you don't know, I'll tell you, but if you do, I'll keep this short. I was shot in the chest passing an open field. I'm ok, I'm still in the hospital, though. Too bad it wasn't worse, because then I'd be able to come back to Hogwarts. Don't hurt me for saying that; I'm not that desperate to die.  
  
How are you? Everything fine at Hogwarts? Must be pleasant, since Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are here. This is kind of a surprising thing; they're with the muggles. I bet it's because of Voldemort and stuff. I ran into him the first day Harry and I were here.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were setting their bags on their beds. It didn't seem so sturdy, but to make sure they were, Ron jumped on it. Little by little, it started bending, then finally, it broke. Harry laughed his head off, as usual.  
  
"So..you can't sit on a bed without braking it, eh, Weasley?" someone familiar said from the door. Harry and Ron turned around. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Same as you; for the war. Only, I'm against you, and with the muggles," Malfoy replied.  
  
"That's something to see," Ron muttered, getting up and got out his wand to fix the bed.  
  
"It's not like I'm all for muggles, but you know my father," Malfoy said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah..we know him. In the inner circle of Voldemort, hard not to," Ron said.  
  
"Better watch it, Weasley, because my dad is so much better at his job than yours is," Malfoy sneered, and Ron leaped forward but before he reached him, Harry grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"Get out, Malfoy," Harry said, having a hard time keeping back Ron.  
  
"Whatever. I have to get going, anyways," and with that, Malfoy disapperated.  
  
"Don't let him get to you, Ron. He's just as evil as his father," Harry said, letting Ron go.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, and they both left for the main tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a weird way of meeting him. I can't wait to come back!! I really miss you, very much!!  
  
The letter went on and on about Ron telling Hermione he loved her. Through it all, Hermione smiled, counting the days until they come back.  
  
"Hermione?? You read it yet?" Ginny asked, after knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Hermione said, as Ginny opened the door, and sat next to her.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Ginny asked, quiet fastly.  
  
"Here, read it, but stop at the part where..well, tell me when you get to here," Hermione said, pointing to the end of the meeting with Malfoy. Ginny read very fast, and was done before no time.  
  
"Why can't I read the rest?" Ginny smiled evily, while slowly handing Hermione the letter back.  
  
"Well, it gets personal," Hermione blushed, but before Ginny could reply, there was tapping on the window. They saw a hawk owl poking at the glass, and Hermione let it in. It flew right to Ginny, dropped the letter, and left. Very confused, she opened the letter, and read it. In the beginning, her face fell, and she looked very mad at the same time.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's nothing.." Ginny said, trying to put it in her pocket, but Hermione held out her hand. Reluctantly, she handed the letter over, and Hermione began to read it.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I'd thought I'd let you know that Ron's cheating on Hermione. I saw him with a girl who's a nurse. She has very thin and straight blonde hair, and she's a pureblood. Wouldn't blame him, would you? If you don't believe me, I have pictures. Just look at the bottom of this letter. Not only is he cheating, he's really getting close to her, if you know what I mean. I've seen them in the bars here, and trust me, it's serious.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione looked at the bottom of the letter and saw two pictures. One of Ron sitting next to a blonde girl, and the other of Ron kissing the blonde girl. Hermione's hands started shaking in anger and in pain. She gave Ginny the letter back, and went to her desk and got out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Don't pull this bullshit on me. I know you're seeing a girl with blonde hair, aren't you? I have pictures, right here in front of me. If I'm mistaken, but I don't think I am, I'm sorry about this. It's just..it hurts to see these pictures. Write back.  
  
From, Hermione  
  
  
  
"Hermione.." Ginny said, looking over Hermione's shoulders at the letter. "It's from Malfoy, remember!"  
  
"Yeah, but there's pictures," Hermione said, and tied the letter to her owl and sent it out the window. "And pictures never lie."  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean that the person who sent them never lies.." Ginny sighed, and went to her desk and started to write a letter. "I need to write to Harry." And she concentrated on the things she was writing to him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron awoke to an owl perched on his head, then it dropped a letter on his face, and flew away. 'What's this?' Ron thought, tearing it open, and seeing it was from Hermione. Ron was surprised considering he sent it not to long ago.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Harry said, coming in Ron's hospital room before he could read the letter Hermione sent.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, eyeing the note in Ron's hand.  
  
"It's from Hermione," Ron said. "I still need to read it, though."  
  
"Go on, then!" Harry said, sitting in a chair across from the hospital bed. Ron grinned and began to read. Not before long, Ron's face fell as he reached the end of it. Harry took notice, and walked over to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, and Ron handed him the letter, and he read it.  
  
"I don't understand," Ron said, cracking up on words.  
  
"I bet it was all just a missunderstanding..but you haven't been seeing a blonde headed girl, have you?" Harry asked. Ron grabbed the nearest thing to him, a small book, and threw it at Harry, though he ducked.  
  
"I have NOT been seeing a blonde girl!" Ron said fiercly. "In fact, there isn't even a blonde girl here, let alone at a bar!"  
  
"You're right.. I haven't noticed a blonde at a bar, or have I noticed a bar. So, where do you think Hermione got this from?" Harry asked, handing back the letter.  
  
"I don't know..I just don't know," Ron said, rereading the letter.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Ron. She can't stay mad at you. Besides, if you tell her you never saw a blonde girl here, she'll believe you. But for now, we need to know who told her these things," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I have no idea," Ron sighed, and got out a piece of paper and wrote back to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Where have you heard that from? I NEVER saw a girl with blonde hair here at all, nor a bar. Please believe me on this! I would never, never cheat on you for anyone. You're the one I'll always love! Please, don't be mad at me.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
"Well, I'm sending her this," Ron said, holding the letter up, and tied it to Pig, who was always by him incase he needed to send a letter asap, like now.  
  
"Well, I hope everything works out. I need to be going, Ron, visiting hours are about up," Harry said, looking at his watch. "Later, Ron!"  
  
"Bye, Harry," Ron said, and he left.  
  
As Harry entered their tent, he saw an owl on his bed. 'What's with all the letters?' Harry thought, smiling to himself, and took the letter from the owl, as it flew away.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What's going on? It isn't true that Ron's seeing someone else, is it?? I hope not! Hermione seems upset..  
  
I got your letter, of course. I miss you so much! I hope Ron's ok, and you, for sure! So, I've heard you saw Malfoy your first day..have you seen him lately? I don't have much to say, because school's boring and my social life is nothing without you. Hermione's here, at least. Can't wait to see you!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Harry smiled and decided to write back tomorrow. It was too late to now. He got in bed and turned off the light.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in bed, tears running down her face. 'Why did Ron do that to me?' she thought. Then an owl dropped a letter on her bed right next to her face. It was from Ron, of course. As she read it, she believed him, and she regreted never believing him. She needed to make it up to Ron, but it'll have to wait when he got back. Hermione quickly wrote him a letter back.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I thought that! I should've known you wouldn't do that! I can't believe I took Malfoy's word on it! I'm going to make it up to you when you get back, if you know what I mean. I miss you so much!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
With that, Hermione sent it to Ron, and fell asleep, knowing he wasn't cheating on her.  
  
  
  
But in the war, things weren't going so hot. There was a secret bombing in Harry and Ron's area..  
  
A/N I'm done with this! Cliffhanger was my object, so, hope it's a good one! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More chapters to come, like, 2 o 3, maybe 4. Who knows? You'll just have to wait! 


	5. Why?

Why?  
  
A/N sry 4 the wait..big writers block. Newayz, know when I explained on naming the chapter b4 this Why? Well, now I'm calling THIS chapter why. Mwahahaha..and Becky..don't find me just yet after u read this chapter..u'll see why..just let me finish the story and you'll see EVERYTHING..lol, loved the review very much though. And every1 elses!! And throughout some of the story, I'll have poems *I* wrote. The poems will be in the ***. And why did I say Ron's parents were dead, though I didn't say anything else?? You'll see in this chapter..Here's my story..THANKS 4 the REVIEWS!!  
  
Hermione woke up at midnight in a cold sweat. She knew something was wrong, but what? Then it came to her mind..it had to be about Ron. Quickly, she got on her robe and went in the common room. Ginny was on the couch, staring into space until she heard Hermione come into the room.  
  
"Why're you up so early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," Hermione replied, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I just have a feeling--" Ginny said.  
  
"--That something's wrong with Harry and Ron?" Hermione finished, and Ginny slowly nodded. "Same here."  
  
"Do you think there IS something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know..I hope not, though," Hermione said, and gave Ginny a sisterly hug for comfort. After minutes of staring at the magical fire, they finally went to bed. Only problem was that Hermione didn't sleep at all, but Ginny had better luck, but barely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next time the two girls woke up was just in time for breakfast. They met each other at the top of the stairs and headed to The Great Hall. As they opened the door, they froze. The walls and tables had black drapes instead of the house colors. Surely, nothing bad did happen to Harry and Ron..right?  
  
"Hermione.." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I'm sure it's not about them," Hermione comfortly, and they went to get a seat next to Lavender and Parveti.  
  
"Hey, Hermione and Ginny!" Lavender said.  
  
"Hey," they replied quietly. Just as they said that, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As you've entered The Great Hall, you must've noticed the black drapes. There is a reason they are there. Last night in the Gunder Area, there was a big bombing. Fourteen of our students were placed in the area, and we have no clue if any survived, but most people there did not. Since the seriousness of the matter that 18 year olds and under are in grave danger, there will be a train coming in with them. We expect it will arrive at 7:00 P.M. And at 8:00 P.M, there will be a a list of those who have not survived," Dumbledore said, and picked up his cup. "To all who died in the battle. They will be remebered forever." And everyone said, 'To all who died in battle'. Hermione and Ginny joined, but their stomaches dropped at the very words Dumbledore had said. They both knew that Harry and Ron were at that area. As soon as breakfast was over, though Hermione and Ginny didn't eat much, they both went to their dorms and cried.  
  
***LOVE ME WHEN I'M HERE, NOT WHEN I'M NOT, YOU'LL BE IN SHAME, SHAME THAT I'M SHOT, LYING ON THE GROUND, NOT KNOWING HOW, I'M GONE AND YOU DON'T KNOW, I WILL NEVER SHOW..AGAIN***  
  
~*~*~  
  
THE NIGHT OF THE ATTACK IN GUNDER!  
  
Harry woke up from his bed shaking and all the noises that were going on. He got dressed and went outside, afraid of what he would see. There was fire everywhere; on tents, trees, and cars. Harry ran back inside, went to get his protection, and headed out to help. Right then is where he met up with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry yelled over the explosions.  
  
"We don't know. The muggles just started attacking," Dean yelled back. A bomb suddenly dropped very close by.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron had just finished reading the letter Hermione sent him back. He was very happy that she believed him. Suddenly, the ground shook and bangs were heard. Ron jumped up and went to the window nearby and saw that the muggles were bombing Gunder. People were running around and ducking from some bombs..and that made Ron want to be out there, helping. But he couldn't; the doctors wouldn't let him. Harry was out there fighting, risking his life, while Ron was in here, resting doing nothing for anyone. He was here to get back at Voldemort for killing his parents, yet, he wasn't doing anything. Ron promised his parents that he'd get back at Voldemort if he hurt the family because of him being Harry's best friend and Voldemort might kill the Weasleys..though, his parents said it wouldn't happen. How wrong were they? That was the last straw; Ron got dressed and stormed through the door to go outside.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!!" the nurse said, who, very scarily, was Madam Pomfrey's sister. "You are suppose to be in bed! Especially since there is a bombing outside the HOSPITAL!" but that didn't make Ron stop. He went right through the door. The first thing he was going to do was find Harry, hoping he was still alive. When he finally got to their tent, Ron went inside to find no one. 'Figures' Ron thought, and went to look around for him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley," a voice said from behind him. Ron turned around to see a hooded figure (not a Dementor).  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked the figure, who gave a cold laugh. The same cold laugh that someone he knew had..  
  
"I..am Lucius Malfoy. Surely you know me?" he said, taking his hood down to reveal himself.  
  
"You!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, me, and this time we meet, I can kill you!" he said, and took his wand out. Ron put his hand in his pocket to grab his own wand, but it wasn't there. He must've left it in his hospital room. 'shoot!' he thought, and jumped out of the way of Lucius Malfoy's curse. When he landed, his chest instantly started getting pains.  
  
"You fool! Why don't you just let me kill you now, because I will make sure you are killed," Lucius laughed.  
  
"Good luck," Ron panted through the pain.  
  
"I won't need it," Lucius laughed, and yelled another curse. Ron rolled out of the way, barely missing it. Again, Lucius laughed, and yelled a curse. It was the Avada Kadavera(sp) curse, the killing curse. It headed straight toward Ron's heart..  
  
***IS THIS THE END? WILL I DIE? I HOPE I WILL MEND..I WILL NOT LIE. I NEVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I CARED..BUT NOW YOU KNOW..THE LOVE WE SHARED..***  
  
Harry was trying to avoid the bombs, and the muggles. The only things going through his head was his friends and Ginny. He never wrote to her yet, and if he was killed, she'd never know how much he'd love her. Harry got seperated from Dean and Seamus around 30 minutes ago, and now everything was quiet and still. Hopefully Ron was still in the hospital, but knowing him, he probably wasn't. Before Harry knew it, he saw a green light..  
  
Ron quickly jumped out of the green light's path, into a rock nearby. Before anything happened, Voldemort appaperated on the spot, and evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley.." he said coldly. "Hope you liked the little present I brought your parents."  
  
"You bastard," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, yes..you may not've liked it..but what would be the point if you did?" he laughed, and Ron glared at him, being the only thing he could do.  
  
"What's your point in being here?" Ron asked severly.  
  
"To fight and kill you," Voldemort replied. "Of course, in a true fight, both people would need a weapon. Don't worry, though. I have a sword for the both of us." And with that, he threw a sword at Ron, which landed right in front of him. Ron just stared at it.  
  
"Well, if you don't want a weapon, then don't use it," and with that, Voldemort ran at Ron with his sword. Ron picked up the sword in front of him and tried to block Voldemort. The first time was a success, but the second wasn't. Ron aimed his sword at Voldemorts stomach, and left a big, bleeding cut.  
  
"That's for my parents that you killed, you bastard!" Ron grinned at him, but then it slowly turned into a frown.Voldemort did a move that couldn't easily be stopped; he pushed the sword straight through Ron's stomach, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"That was a piece of cake," Voldemort said. They didn't realize Ron was still, barely, alive. This was the moment Harry should've stayed put. Seeing the green light, he went to see what happened. Now he knew. As soon as Harry could see over the small hill, he saw Voldemort, a DeathEater, and Ron, who was lying on the ground. Before he could do anything, Voldemort spotted him, and got his wand. He muttered a spell that made Harry come right to him.  
  
"Harry Potter..the boy who lived..until now," he sneered. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but he was frozen still. Voldemort threw Harry to the ground, along with the bloody sword, and got his wand out. Harry also got his wand, but before he could do anything, Voldemort muttered the Avada Kadavera spell..it "hit" Harry in the stomach, but little did he know, it didn't affect Harry the way he wanted it to. It only knocked him out, but, being as stupid as he is, Voldemort laughed at his untrue success.  
  
"This was an easy task," he said, and Lucius nodded, as they both appaperated away, leaving the two boys on the ground, far away from anyone to find them.  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione finally left her room and went to get Ginny. The only reason she left was because it was almost 7..when the train of those who survived would come in.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione said, knocking on the door. Seconds later, Ginny opened it. Her eyes were as red and puffy as Hermione's.  
  
"It's almost 7.." Hermione said, and Ginny suddenly tried her eyes.  
  
"Well, we better be going!" she said, grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her to Hogsmeade, where everyone else was heading. Right when they got there, the train came, letting battered students out.  
  
"Hermione!!! I don't see them!" Ginny said for the 5th time.  
  
"Calm down, Gin! They're still letting people out," Hermione said, carefully looking around for any sign of a red head. Soon enough, everyone was out and the train left. The only thing the two girls did was cry. They may never see Harry and Ron again..  
  
8:00 P.M  
  
When Hermione and Ginny finally came in from Hogsmeade, everyone was gathered around a sign on the wall. They both ran over to it and looked at all who died. Two of them were sadly Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. As they finished the list, they went over to the missing, since Harry and Ron weren't on the other list, thank god. Seamus was on the list, and so was Justin and Ernie from Hufflepuff. As Hermione read the bottom, being the tallest of the two girls, she saw two names that she'll never forget..Harry Potter..and Ron Weasley were missing.  
  
***I'm away from you***  
  
A/N Mwahahahaha..if u read the bottom Author's Note of my 3rd chapter of The Day that Changed Ron Weasley's Life, you'll see something that'll make your hearts stop rushin after I said that Ron was missin. Just look. And PLZZZZZZZZ review! 


	6. Big Mistake

Big Mistake  
  
A/N Sry 4 the wait..forgot 'bout this, cause of all mah other stories, hehe. This chapter has a disturbing part..don't blame me, I had 2!! Hope ya like it NEwayz!.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was now a year since Harry and Ron disappeared. Hermione and Ginny hardly left their rooms months after, but now they were back to normal, only, there was a big piece missing from their hearts.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, as she entered the common room where Hermione was silently sitting.  
  
"Hey.." Hermione replied.  
  
"I've got some news for you," Ginny said. "Viktor's visiting Hogwarts because he's going to help out the Quidditch team.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said dully.  
  
"Come on, Hermione! Maybe you guys can spend some time together," Ginny winked.  
  
"I can't..not after Ron," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"It's ok.." she replied. "When is he coming?"  
  
"Any minute now," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm going wait for him, then," Hermione sighed, getting up and going to the Great Hall. Soon enough, his train arrived and he saw Hermione for the first time in 2 years.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor said, running up to her to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Viktor," Hermione said.  
  
"Vhat is new?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing.." Hermione replied.  
  
"Let's go for a valk," he said, taking her hand and leading her outside. "Now..vhat's been happening?"  
  
"I already said! Nothing," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, ok..vhere is Potter and Veasley?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Um..they're..missing..s-since the war, a-and all," she said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Oh..vell..you know vhy I am here, right? Vell, there's another reason. I vanted to ask you something," he said.  
  
"Y-yes?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Vould you like to go out vith me?" he replied. All Hermione did was stand there, things flying through her head. 'What about Ron?' a voice said. 'He's not here, he's gone' another said. 'No! He's just missing. That doesn't mean he's dead,' the other voice replied. Before she knew it, she nodded.  
  
"Great!" he said. "Let's go back inside, it's getting chilly." And with that they went back inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A couple of weeks after Viktor asked Hermione, they were still going out. Nothing too serious until one night..  
  
Hermione was rereading her Hogwarts, A History book when the portrait opened. It was Christmas break, and everyone had gone home for the holidays; even Ginny. The person that entered was none other than Viktor.  
  
"Hey, Herm-own-ninny," he said, sitting right next to her.  
  
"Hey.." she started, but Viktor took her book and started kissing her. She tried to push away, but he was too strong. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Viktor, no!" she screamed, but he already locked the door. He looked at her, then smirked.  
  
"Come on, Herm-own-ninny, you know you vant to," he said.  
  
"No, Viktor, I don't!" she yet again screamed. He covered her mouth and pushed her on the bed. She tried to stop him..but it was too late..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed, next to Viktor. She quickly got up and got into some clothes. Luckily, today was when Ginny was coming back. Hermione looked at the clock, ran out of the room and to Hogsmeade to meet her. Exactly when she got there, Ginny got off the train.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked as Hermione caught up.  
  
"I-I..I'll tell you when we get inside," she replied, and they headed back. As soon as they got in, Hermione led Ginny to an empty classroom, since Viktor might still be in the common room.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, very concerned for her best friend.  
  
"Viktor..he..he.." Hermione started, but she couldn't finish the rest because she was too scared. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"What did he do?' Ginny asked.  
  
"He..raped me," Hermione whispered , sliding to the ground.  
  
"He what? Oh, my god Hermione!" Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione. She then gave her a hug. "When?"  
  
"Last night," she whispered again.  
  
"You need to tell someone!" Ginny said.  
  
"No! I can't..I just can't," Hermione cried. "Please don't tell anyone!" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, and saw that she was very frightened..so, Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"You at least need to brake up with him," Ginny said.  
  
"I will..but can you be there..just in case he gets any ideas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go now," Ginny said, pulling Hermione up and leading her to the common room. When they entered, Viktor was on the couch, reading a Quidditch book.  
  
"Hey, Herm-own-ninny!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Viktor, we need to talk," Hermione halfway whispered. She couldn't look into his eyes.  
  
"About vhat?" he asked.  
  
"Viktor..I just don't think that..you know..we should be together anymore,'" Hermione said bravely, though she was shaking like mad.  
  
"Vhy?" he asked again, getting up.  
  
"Because..because.." Hermione started. She was to afraid to answer him, but she knew he needed to know. "It's because I love Ron, not you. I never loved you at all! The other reason is because you raped me last night! We can't pretend it never happen, because it did!"  
  
"Herm-own-ninny..you vanted to do that," he said nervously.  
  
"No, Viktor, I didn't," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. Viktor was going to give her a hug, but she backed away.  
  
"You know that Veasley is never coming back, right?" he said.  
  
"Never say never," Hermione said. "Now please leave." Viktor looked back and forth from Hermione and Ginny, then silently left.  
  
"Well..at least that's done," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah..I'm going to take a rest, Gin..see you later," Hermione said, and headed to her room. She couldn't bare being on her bed, but she had to get it out of her mind and think about something else. Like Ron..oh, how she loved and missed him! Someday he WOULD come back, she knew it. Though sometimes, she doubt he would..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron suddenly woke up. He just had a dream that Hermione was raped..but he knew that couldn't be true..no. He looked around where he was and saw Harry a few feet away from him. Ron tried to get up, but pain shot through his body. Harry then slowly lifted his head and saw Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort..and..the war..that's all I remember. Wait..I remember Voldemort swinging his sword at me.." Ron said, then looked at his chest. There was blood on his clothes and on the ground by him. "Yup.."  
  
"We should try to get help.." Harry said, getting up slowly. He then helped Ron up, and they started walking to the nearest hospital..5 miles away.  
  
"Wonder how long we've been here," Ron said.  
  
"Long time, I think," Harry replied.  
  
"I miss Hermione so much," Ron said gloomily.  
  
"And I miss Ginny," Harry said. "I hope they're alright."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Ginny is..I can feel it..but Hermione..I had a dream that she was..raped," Ron said.  
  
"Really? By who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Krum.." Ron said, clenching his fist.  
  
"Boy..we better get going to see if it's true!" Harry said, and they kept walking  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N When I was writing this, I swear, I had to restrain myself from putting Krum or Viky down instead of Viktor, lol. DAMN, YOU KRUM, DAMN YOU!! Lol..a chapter or 2 left! Plz review! 


	7. Is It True?

Is It True?  
  
A/N I just had to finish this chapter b4 my ideas left my tiny lil' head. And thanks so much 4 the reviews! I love them to death! Oh, remember when I said one or two chapters left? Well, I'm figured out what I can write soooooooo much more! Can't tell u about what, cause you'll have to wait. I predict there will be 3 or 3..probably 4 more chapters. Oh, and about the last one..sorry it was so..disturbing. But without it..there would only be 1 chapter left..and that's would've been this 1! Lol, well..here ya goes again:  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I swear, I'm going to die any minute now," Ron said. They were still walking to the hospital in the blazing sun.  
  
"We're almost there," Harry said.  
  
"You said that 15 minutes ago.." Ron complained.  
  
"Yeah, well, this time I mean it. Look," Harry said, pointing in front of them. There was a building coming into view. It was surely the hospital.  
  
"Thank you!" Ron yelled. Soon enough, they got inside and the doctors and nurses carried Harry to a hosptial room, and Ron into the emergancy room (A/N Harry wasn't struck by a sword, so that's why he's not going to the emergancy room.) Minutes later, a doctor entered Harry's room.  
  
"Good evening," he said. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions..first off, I'll need your name."  
  
"Harry Potter," he said. The doctor looked at his papers and then back to Harry in surprise.  
  
"It says you were missing for a year so far!" the doctor said.  
  
"A-a year? I didn't know it was that long..well, we were out for a bit, I guess," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes..about the other..who's he?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Ron Weasley," he replied again.  
  
"Well, since you and Mr. Weasley are no longer missing..we'd better get in contact with both of your families and with your school." And with that he left the room leaving Harry completely confused about how they were missing for a year. In the Emergancy room, the nurses and doctors were working on the sword cut on Ron.  
  
"Amazing how he lived this long," a nurse said.  
  
"Yes..he should've been dead months ago," another said. "I think he'll pull through this, though." Just that second, there was a loud and long beeeep..it was showing Ron was dead.  
  
"Stupid thing," the doctor said, kicking it. "He's still slive, don't worry. You can feel him breathing. We need a new machine, I swear." (A/N Think he was dead? MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"We're done. Everything is in place," the nurse said.  
  
"Lets get him into a room," the doctor said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
6 WEEKS AFTER HARRY AND RON WERE FOUND  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said, dancing around.  
  
"Woah, Hermione, you're in a happy mood!" Ginny laughed. "How come?"  
  
"I don't know. I just am, I guess," Hermione said. "I think I'm going to head to bed..I'm so tired."  
  
"I wonder why," Ginny said, and Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Good night, Ginny!" Hermione said, running upstairs. Ginny sighed happily. Hermione seemed much better since she broke up with Krum, though sometimes the memory of that horrible night came back to her. Who could ever forget about such a horrid thing like that? Suddenly, the portrait opened. Ginny didn't look up right away, but when she did, she dropped the book she was reading. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Ron said, as Ginny ran up to hug him.  
  
"Oh, my god!" she screamed. "You're ok!"  
  
"Yup! Very fine, and I hope you are too. Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Upstairs," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks. Glad to see you again, Gin," Ron said.  
  
"Glad to see you, too!" Ginny replied back, as Ron went up the stairs. Ginny then turned to Harry. He was smiling. "Don't think you can get out of this one."  
  
"Oh, boy, am I gonna pay dearly for this," Harry laughed, as Ginny put her arms around his neck.  
  
"You sure are," Ginny said. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too," Harry said, kissing her.  
Ron slowly walked up the stairs. There was the door, the door Hermione would be right behind. He knocked on the door of the girl's dorm. He let out a couple of deep breaths until..  
  
"Come in," a voice said. It was surely Hermione's. He slowly opened the door. There she was, brushing her beautiful bushy brown hair. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione turned around. The instant she saw him, the brush is her hand fell to the ground, as she stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed, jumping onto him.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," he said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"It's really you!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you, too," Ron said, tears now forming in HIS eyes.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't you come home until now?" Hermione asked. Ron told the whole, long story, and by the end of it, she was hunnging him tighter than ever.  
  
"Now, what happened with you?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked into his blue eyes and Ron could see fright in them. That was when Ron got very worried. "'Mione, what happened?" she took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, last year I dated Krum..I don't know why, but then one night he..he.." Hermione couldn't finish. She couldn't say it to Ron, he had to know, but she couldn't.  
  
"He what?" Ron gulped.  
  
"He.." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "Raped me.." Ron shook furiously but then stopped.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione! It's ok, everything'll be fine," Ron said, hugging her tighter (if possible).  
  
"I want to stay like this forever," Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Me, too. Don't worry, nothing bad'll ever happen again, I promise," Ron whispered back.  
  
"You know," Hermione smiled at him, "I still have to make up for what I wrongly accused you of."  
  
"Oh, that! It's ok, Hermione, really," Ron said.  
  
"After you hear what I was going to do, you'll change your mind, trust me," Hermione said, then whispered her plan. Ron grinned his famous lopsided grin.  
  
"Well, I guess you could.." He said, "But are you sure? After what that git did to you?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, I'm sure," Hermione laughed, and Ron locked the door, and went back to Hermione, kissing her passionately. He picked her up and walked her over to the bed..need I say more?  
~*~*~  
  
"You think they'll come out anytime soon?" Ginny asked Harry. It's been 45 minutes since Ron went up to the dorm.  
  
"Probably not," Harry said.  
  
"Well..we can still have fun, can't we?" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"We sure can. Want to play chess?" Harry teased. Ginny laughed and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back with a lot of force, and then traveled from the lips to her neck, but Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Not here, someone might come," Ginny whispered to him, and he nodded. They both ran up to the boy's dorm and locked it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean they're not dead?" Voldemort yelled at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Sir, they were found, and found alive," he answered.  
  
"Damn..well, I guess we'll have to kill them for sure tomorrow. It's too late to do that now," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, sir. Shall I contact the other Death Eaters?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Do so if you must. Be ready to attack at dawn," Voldemort said, walking out of the room..  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ooo..cliffhanger! And finally I finished this. Hope ya liked it, cause I thought it was pretty good. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I can't promise 4 sure. My brother is ALWAYZ on the computer. Well, plz review! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ! And check out my other stories!! If you have any suggestions 4 the next chapter, I'll be glad to take them. Again, PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	8. You Make Things Better

You Make Things Better  
  
A/N I just had to start this cause an idea poped in my head when I was reading my 6th chapter of this on ff. Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up next to Ron, someone she's always dreamt of waking up next to. She yawned and climbed on top of Ron. That sure woke him up! His eyes weren't able to focuse at first, but then he saw Hermione right on top of him.  
  
"Good morning, 'Mione," He smiled.  
  
"Morning, Ron," she smiled back.  
  
"Now, the conversation we had last night, about Krum..it's really true?" Ron asked, and Hermione slowly nodded. "Ok, then. Just needed to know that. Now..I'm going to kill that little--"  
  
"Ron! No, you can't!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I have to Hermione!! He violated you and he isn't getting away with it," and with that, he started getting up and dressed. "You want to come?"  
  
"Ron, please listen. It's over, and done with! Everything is just fine now, no need to kill anyone, ok?" Hermione begged. Ron walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"It's wrong Hermione. Doing that is a crime, and he needs to pay," Ron whispered.  
  
"Well, if you must..I'll come with then," Hermione barely whispered, and got dressed as well. They both went out the common room and walked down the hall to where Krum was staying. When they got there, both took deep breaths and Ron knocked on the door. Soon enough, Krum answered. (Krum's point of view) What he saw was Ron and Hermione. She must've told Ron what he did, because he was looking at him furiously. He saw a fist coming towards him..  
  
(Back to normal thingy, lol) Ron had just punched Krum in the nose, breaking it. Blood started dripping from the nose.  
  
"Vhat the hell?" Krum said, holding his nose.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know why I did that!" Ron said angrily. "If you ever do that again, I swear, it won't be just your nose that's broken!"  
  
"You're going to be in so much trouble vhen I tell your headmaster," Krum sneered.  
  
"Actually, you will. Because it's YOU who started it all. Rape is a crime, Krum, and you can go to Azkaban for it," Ron said. Krum didn't know what to say; it was all true. Though he could tell the headmaster that Ron broke his nose, and when they say what he did, he'd lie. They didn't have any proof that he did. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione left and went back to the common room. Hermione was silent through it all, but very pleased and thankful for what Ron did for her.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, stopping him.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks," and with that, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No problem!" he replied, while smiling, but before anything else was said, they heard their names being called.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!" it was surely Professor McGonagall, who seemed pretty upset; a good reason why you don't want to be around at times like these. "Follow me to my office at once!" and with that, and no other choices, they followed. When they got in, Krum was in a chair, smirking at them.  
  
"Now, sit down please," she said. Ron and Hermione sat down, Ron being in the middle if the three. "Now, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Krum has told me that you broke his nose? Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but there's a good reason for that," Ron said calmly, only glaring at Krum.  
  
"And what would that reason be?" she asked. There was a slight pause until Ron spoke.  
  
"He..tried to 'take advantage' of Hermione.." he whispered. (A/N I hate saying the word rape..eck..so I said that.) Professor McGonagall seemed to know what Ron ment by 'take advantage'.  
  
"Is this true?" she asked, her eyes VERY wide.  
  
"It is not, professor," Krum said.  
  
"That's a lie!!!" Ron said outraged. It was now Hermione's turn to glare at Krum, while Ron was also doing so.  
  
"You know you did, Krum! Don't lie!" she said.  
  
"Do you haff proof?" Krum said, trying to hold back a cruel smile. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They didn't have any proof what-so- ever that he did any of it. Lucky for them, Ginny came running in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Here's a tape for proof!" she panted, handing it to her. "I put a video camera in the room because my Bertie Botts were disappearing..that was Lavender's work..but it has everything that Viktor Krum did to Hermione!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley. You three are excused. Mr. Krum, on the other hand, will be having a chat with the headmaster," McGonagall said, and they left them to deal with Krum.  
  
"How'd you know we were there, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was looking for you two, and I heard Professor McGonagall call you and I knew that it was about Krum..I saw him walking to her with a bloody nose, and of course, if you put it together, I knew that you did it Ron. I wouldn't blame you, though. He deserved it. So, I remembered about the tape and ran to get it," Ginny explained.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny!" Hermione said, hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Ron said, also giving her a hug, and they pulled away. "Now..where did you sleep last night?" Ginny blushed.  
  
"I..um..the boy's dorm," she admitted.  
  
"With who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron! It's none of our business!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"The hell it is! Ginny, you were sleeping with Harry, weren't you?" Ron said. Ginny slowly nodded. "I knew it! But if you were ready..then it's fine by me." You would know that Ron was upset, but he didn't show it. Ginny's face lit up and she gave Ron a hug.  
  
"We better get back to the common room to get Harry, and then head off for lunch," Hermione said, and with that, they headed off. Little did they know the unwelcomed surprise awaiting them in 5 hours. . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope u liked it! I was very pleased to write Krum..hehe..and yup, I HATE HIS GUTS!! IF HE WAS A REAL LIFE PERSON, I WOULD PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AND SAY, "THAT WAS FOR RON" and, of course, run as fast as hell away from him so I won't go to jail, lol. I think this chapter is the last 1 with that "r" word in it..r-a-p. . .e..that one..lol. Hey..1st story where I have 8 chapters..never thought to get that far, lol..well..PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. Unwelcome Surprise Coming

Unwelcome Surprise Coming  
  
A/N sry for the wait. Out of ideas and such. I hope you like it. r/r!  
  
"Man, it's pretty crowded in here," Ron said as he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way into The Great Hall. "Not a happy bunch, either." It was true. No one seemed too cheerful. Some were even paler than normal skin colors can get.  
  
"Is that Fred and George?" Harry asked, looking at the teacher's table. Sure enough, it was. The four of them made their way towards the twins.  
  
"Hey, guys," Fred said, a little hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Hey..what's happening around here? A lot people paler than a ghost!" Ginny asked. Fred and George looked at each other and back.  
  
"You'll see later. Dumbledore'll announce it," George said. "Hey, Fred, it's Crystal, Merci,Cherise, and Ariana!" Four tall, girls were walking over to them.  
  
"Hey, you guys," one of them said.  
  
"Hey! This is our brother Ron, and our sister Ginny, and their friends, Harry and Hermione," Fred said.  
  
"I'm Merci," the one who spoke first said, shaking each hand. She was tall and had brown hair. Sometimes the light made it look blue.  
  
"I'm Ariana," a black haired Hispanic said, also shaking their hands.  
  
"I shall be Cherise. This is my twin sister, Crystal," a blonde said. For the first time Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry noticed the resemblance. Their hair was very long, but held back in a ponytail. They were a bit short for their age.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said.  
  
"Fred, George, we have important news to tell you on you-know-what," Ariana said, and they 6 of them headed towards an empty corner.  
  
"Wonder what it's about.." Ron said, and they headed to some empty seats near the front of the teacher's table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What is it?" Fred asked.  
  
"We'll tell you as soon as Celeste gets here. She's the head of the mission," Crystal said. Soon enough, a tall tanned girl with shiny, jet black hair came up to them.  
  
"Hello, Fred, George. We have some coverage on the attack that's heading for us. A note from Lord Voldemort was found. He's after Harry Potter, of course. Not only him, but your brother, Ron, too," Celeste said.  
  
"Why Ron?" George asked.  
  
"Well, he's Harry's best friend, and it seems that Lord Voldemort tried to kill them in the war, but, of course, did not exceed," Celeste said, looking through some papers.  
  
"Well, Hogwart's is safe, right?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, not totally safe. We have guards all over the place, inside and out, but he still might get in," Cherise said.  
  
"Where's everyone going to go?" George asked.  
  
"That's the problem..we don't know," she replied, very worried.  
  
"But we're hoping they'll be safe in their common rooms," Ariana said. All of them looked at each other, sighed, and took a seat on the teacher's table to get ready for Dumbledore's, who was already getting up, to give his speech.  
  
"Some of you must be wondering why there is such a fuss. I will get to the point in saying it. Voldemort will attack at 5:00 this evening. Now, don't panic, because everything taken care of, but you'll need to do your part. For safety, you will need to go to your common rooms, and stay together. Lock every door and window, and the portraits will only allow teachers in. They know a spell to get in, so don't answer if you hear a knock. All prefects and Head Boy and Girl, please lead them to their common rooms then prefects return here, but be careful, and Head Boy and Girl stay in your common rooms to keep everything in control. Now, off you go, and be careful. When everything is safe, we'll come get you," Dumbledore said, and everyone calmly got up and followed the prefects as directed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were about the last to leave The Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, my god, you-know-who's coming! The common rooms surely won't be able to block him from us!" Ginny cried in a whisper. Harry gave her a hug for support. Hermione was just staring at the ground, thinking about what was happening. 'He won't leave until his business is taken care of, and I'm pretty sure his business is to kill Harry and Ron,' she thought, 'but I won't let him kill them.' Ron noticed the silence from Hermione, which rather worried him.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked her, and she looked at him. He could tell she was frightened and worried. Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. That brought a small smile to her face, but it still didn't stop her from thinking the worst of the night. When they got into their common rooms, the prefects told them to stay together, as Dumbledore had said and they left.  
  
"Here, let's go over to this corner," Harry said, leading them away from the crowds.  
  
"I can not believe this is happening," Hermione finally said.  
  
"Me, either," Ron replied.  
  
"Ah, don't worry guys! Everything'll be fine, and we'll go back to our lives by tomorrow!" Harry said cheerfully, but the three only sighed, and then he did as well.  
  
"I hope you're right, but I have a feeling it'll be longer than that," Hermione said, and leaned on Ron, resting her head on his shoulders. Suddenly, the portrait opened. Everyone jumped in surprise and screamed, but then realized it was just Professor McGonagall, but with someone else. It was non other than that rat, Viktor Krum (A/N had to put rat, CAUSE HE IS, lol). Hermione's eyes got wide, and she tried to hide herself from him, but he still saw them, and walked over.  
  
"Go away, Krum!" Ron said, angrily. All Krum did was stand there, glaring at Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny.  
  
"Because of you, I haff to clean the castle and after that I haff to go straight back to Bulgaria. Not only those, but I'm force to leave quidditch, thanks to you," he scowleded(A/N sp?).  
  
"Why, you're welcomed. Now, go away!" Ron said.  
  
"Nope. McGonagall said I haff to stay here," he smirked.  
  
"Well, go somewhere else, then! You're taking away good oxygen!" Harry said, while everyone around them laughed, but he still didn't move.  
  
"I vill go avay after I have a little talk vith Herm-own-ninny," he said calmly, as if he was an innocent guy, though everyone knew he wasn't.  
  
"No, Krum. I'm NEVER going to speak to you alone! You can't be trusted!" Hermione yelled at him, which gave him quite a shock.  
  
"Fine, vhatever. You and Veasley can get married, for all I care. You don't know vhat kind of mistake you are making by choosing him over me," Krum hissed.  
  
"YOU don't know all the mistakes you made in those sentences! The only mistake I made was dating you!" she said, glaring at him. He finally gave in and walked away, while everyone gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Woah! Good going, Hermione! What a way to tell him off!" Ginny smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. But before anything was said, there was a loud bang, and the portrait burst opened. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ok, first off, I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE UNEXPECTED WAR THINGY! I swear on my grave it will be! Just had to put this. Ok, and here is something long. Don't read if you don't like readin rumors. THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS, I'll update by this weekend (Saturday, probably, maybe Sunday. It's now the 21st of March) HERE: I was reading rumors for HP, and one said: Viktor Krum will turn out to be a spy for Voldemort and Harry may have to kill him. That's a clue for one of the next chapters in my story..OR..it's not..but I HOPE HE DIES IN THE BOOKS!!. . .lol..and this rumor, I mean, FACT: It is VERY unlikely that Hermione and Harry will go out. Why? just because. Lol..  
  
Here's one that makes a lot of sence: It was never explained what happened to the the boa constrictor after it was freed by Harry from the London Zoo. Could it be that Voldemort occupied the body of the snake, therefore, Harry freed Voldemort when he freed the snake, and launching the plot line of the story at the same time? The connection is obvious, Voldemort can speak to snakes, and he was Slytherin, the mascot of which is the snake.  
  
I've also read that ppl think Snape's a vampire..yeah, yeah. Sounds stupid and unlikely. That's what I thought until they gave reasons: Snape is actually a vampire...here are some of the evidence that someone sent me, reread the books, maybe you'll find more: -At the end of Book 4 Dumbledore tells Snape that he must go and do something. I'm not to up on the whole vampire thing but can't they turn into bats? It'd be a good way to be a spy for the good side (p619). -In book 3 Snape takes over one of Lupin's lessons and teaches them about werewolves to make them realise the truth about Lupin. A couple of DADA lessons later, Lupin teaches them about Vampires and sets them an essay on it! The perfect revenge plan! We know this cause Neville talks to Harry about it (p204).  
  
--When Harry gets caught in Hogsmeade he's called into Snape's office and Lupin comes to the rescue. After a while when Lupins trying to make a quick escape he says "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Severus." Perfect way to shut that git up! (p213).-Snape is often talked about wearing a long black robes, swishing....almost like a cape?. Like Vampires wear! (all 4 books and p307 in book 3). His classroom is in the dungeon so there wouldn't be a lot of light down there which is perfect since vampires hate light. -This is a good one, in GoF when Viktor Krum supposedly got attacked by Mr. Crouch Harry and Ron were saying that they bet each other that Professor Snape might have turned into bat and flew over to the edge of the forest to knock out Krum and Crouch. Do you think J.K. Rowling was hinting that Snape was a vampire?  
  
Just thought I'd say it. 


	10. Escape to Battle

Escape to Battle  
  
A/N sry 4 the wait, ideas shall bloom..lol.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone instantly screamed, even before seeing who it was. However, they screamed for the right reasons..it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
"Guys! This way," Harry whispered, and they ran fast, yet secretly, up the stairs to the dorms. As they all entered, Ron closed and locked the door.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Ginny whispered, and Harry put an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. Hermione was in the corner of the room, tears flowing down her face. Ron quickly went over to her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked softly. She didn't answer, but looked up. Her eyes showed fright. As much fright as they did when she told him what Krum did to her. She then, very slowly, got on her knees and hugged Ron, who hugged back. They didn't let go, until they heard voices outside the door.  
  
"Hermione, if something happens, I want you to know that I love you very much," Ron said, turning to her from looking at the door.  
  
"I love you to, Ron, but nothing'll happen!" she cried. That was when they kissed a very passionate, long, and sweet. They then broke apart just as they saw a green light through the door cracks.  
  
"This isn't enough help," Hermione said, looking around. She was right; it was an obvious place to look. "Here, how about we go in the closet?" and they ran in. It was a very small closet, but the only way for survival, or so they hoped. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Silence at first, but then. . .  
  
"No one's in here, master," someone spoke. It must've been a DeathEater.  
  
"They could be hiding. Check under the beds," another said. It was surely Voldemort's. They then heard some movements, and sounds that were as if someone was throwing things around.  
  
"Nothing, master. No one's here," the Deatheater said.  
  
"What about the closet?" Voldemort asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny held their breaths while their hearts started beating faster.  
  
"But, sir, it's much too small to fit anyone in there," the Deatheater replied, and Voldemort sighed.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's check the other rooms. Harry Potter and his friends must be here somewhere," he said, and they heard a door open and close. After waiting a couple of minutes, they flung the door open and fell out of the closet.  
  
"That..was a close one," Ginny panted.  
  
"I'll say," Harry agreed, also breathing hard.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, we should escape-" Hermione started, but Ron cut in.  
  
"Escape? Can we just stay here? They've already checked, so they might not check again," he said.  
  
"Might, though. We should go to the teachers and such," Hermione replied.  
  
"That makes sense," Harry said. With that, the four of them got up and went to the door. Right when Hermione was going to open it, Ron gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me open it. It might not be safe," he told her, and she smiled at him, while nodding. Slowly, he opened the door, and peeked out. "It's clear. Which way, now?"  
  
"Um..go right," Hermione said, and they quietly went to the left and down the halls. So far, they didn't run into anything, though they saw some muggles. They must've been with Voldemort yet again. Soon enough, they ran straight into someone. It was, of course, a Deatheater. He whispered something into his watch (or so they though it was a watch), and took out his wand.  
  
"Harry Potter and his little friends. The master with surely be happy that I've found you," he said. Before they could run away, a pair of arms grabbed each of them tightly.  
  
"Let us go!" Harry shouted, but the DeathEaters still held them tightly. Seconds later, Voldemort showed up and stood in front of them.  
  
"Finally. Harry Potter and his friends are now mine. I don't think, though, that this is a very good place to kill. The Great Hall is, I shall say. Follow," Voldemort said to each Deatheater, and they did. When they entered the Great Hall, everything was in ruins. The tables were cut it half, the banners were torn, and the windows were broken. It even seemed as if the whole room would fall on them. The Deatheaters just stood there, waiting for command.  
  
"Let them go, but keep an eye on them," Voldemort said, and they were finally released. The first to speak was Ron.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at Voldemort.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Weasley. You were suppose to be dead the last time I saw you. If I try to kill someone, it always works," Voldemort said.  
  
"Well, you've seemed to have lost your touch, haven't you?" Hermione said. She hated that Voldemort dissed Ron in such a way.  
  
"And Miss Granger. I don't think we've met face to face, did we?" he sneered, and took out his wand. "I'll be making sure we talk some more. Now, you are here because I want a battle. A battle which all of you guys are against me, and only me. Seems fair?"  
  
"There's a catch.." Harry started, but Voldemort laughed.  
  
"No catch. I'm only allowing you to have more because I know I'm going to win," he said. "Get your wands and get ready for death." Without another choice, they did so, while Harry held Ginny's hand, and Ron holding Hermione's. They then separated and huddled together.  
  
"Guys, we need a plan. Luckily, though, I was looking through a spell book, and I saw one about defeating the Avada Kadavera curse. In order to do it, though, we would need four people, and we do, of course. So, it goes like this, 'The curse has no power, we will defeat it at last, think like a big tower, defeating it fast. In the end we will survive, the horrible spell will be gone, safe at last we will get by, only to notice we still have time.' It's not like a regular spell, but I'm sure it'll work. We can't start off like that, though. We'll have to try to weaken him first. You guys'll remember the spell, won't you?" Hermione said, very fast. Ron, Harry, and Ginny nodded slowly, and went back to face Voldemort. Ron looked at Hermione, who was looking back. He smiled at her and muttered, 'I love you'. Hermione smiled and muttered, 'I love you, too'. Then Voldemort spoke.  
  
"Ready? Ok, now the battle will begin," he said, and with that, yelled some curses. All of them got out of the way, and hid behind some objects. Slowly, Ron lifted his head out to see. Voldemort was walking around with his wand pointing in front of him, though no one was there. Ron looked around to see if he saw Hermione, Ginny, or Harry, but no sight. 'Hopefully they're alright', Ron thought and with that, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled one of the unforgivable curses, but he missed. Voldemort turned around and saw Ron hiding, and smiled evilly.  
  
"So, Mr. Weasley, you're brave enough to use one of the unforgivable curses, hmm? Well, don't worry. You can see how they're like, but you can only see one, because it'll be the death one, and hopefully you'll die from it," he sneered, and yelled the Avada Kadavera curse, but before he finished, Hermione inturrupted him.  
  
"No!" she screamed, and jumped out, wand ready for battle. "You're not going to kill anyone, especially Ron!"  
  
"Miss Granger..sacraficing yourself for him? That's so sweet..not. Oh, well. I'll have to kill you sooner or later, why not make it now?" Voldemort said, yelling the curse at her. She dodged it, and yelled it back. Voldemort put a force field around himself so that the curse bounced off. He then laughed.  
  
"You won't be able to curse me, you mudblood," he yelled at her, and yelled the death curse at her yet again, and for the last time. Hermione was unable to dodge from it as the last time, because she stumbled while trying. The curse then hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Evil cliffhanger, eh?? Well, w/e, lol, cause I would've made it longer, but then the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Well, hoped ya liked it, and again, sorry 4 the wait!!! Newayz, the next chapter will be a song fic thingy. It's gonna be by Evanescence, called ..well, you'll just have to wait! If I say, it'll give the whole thing away. Oh, the end was kinda stupid..wasn't it? Well, to me, I know I could've done better. Also, in the middle, they were suppose to be escaping through the windows and into the Dark Forest, but I decided not to write it, as u can see. Well..PLZ REVIEW! 


	11. My Last Breath

My Last Breath  
  
A/N Had to write it, cause I wanted to, lol. PLZ REVIEW AFTER YOU'VE READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, getting up and running to her. He didn't care that Voldemort was still there. Luckily, she was still alive..but barely. 'Please don't die, Hermione, please!' he begged to himself. He took her in his arms to steady her. Harry and Ginny couldn't run over because a Death Eater was watching them. Both were very shocked and scared of what had just happened.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered shakily.  
  
"I'm here, don't worry," he said to her. By now, he was getting tears in his eyes. Seeing her like this was pretty hard for him.  
  
"I love you," she told him in a whisper he could hardly hear, while reaching out to put a hand on his cheek. She was dying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I love you, too," Ron said, putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Ever since I first saw you, I've loved you. I knew we were suppose to be together, and I wanted to marry you and have a family with you, but now we can't do those things," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't say that, Hermione. You're going to be alright," Ron said, as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. But it was a lie. He knew that she was going to die, but he didn't want to believe it. "I'm sorry for all the things that I said in the past few years. I've never ment to hurt you. When you came in the train on our first day, I loved you. I know I didn't know it just yet, but then I did. Everything about you I liked, even if I said otherwise. In our 4th year, I was jelous that you were going with Krum to the Yule Ball. That's why I was so mad and yelled at you. I'm sorry for all those things," he told her, trying not to cry out of control.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the things I said, and saying you never do you homework correctly, and all the things like that. I know I can be really bossy, and a know-it-all, and I'm sorry for that. And all those times Malfoy insulted me, or Snape, I thank you for sticking up for me. You're everything to me, even if I don't think I deserve you," she said.  
  
"You know that's not true, Hermione. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, trust me. But again, we'll be together, forever, always," Ron told her, and she smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron..I know I'm dying..aren't I?" Hermione asked him. He looked into her eyes. They were loosing their brightness and life. "I am.."  
  
"Well.." Ron tried to say, but he couldn't. It was a hard thing telling the one you loved that they're going to die. Telling anyone that would be hard. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'm going to miss so much things. Like the winter. I won't be able to lie next to you by the fire anymore. Or the summer days where we can watch the sunset. But above all, I'm going to miss you, Harry, and Ginny," she said. "You guys make me happy about life and about the days. And it's not like I'll be gone for a short time..it'll be forever. I have to leave everyone and everything behind." Now Ron, who hadn't spoken for a while, had tons of tears pouring down his cheeks. It was like they would never stop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the White Forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
~*~*~  
  
After seconds of silence, Ron leaned in and kissed her, as she kissed back.. He didn't care if there was a crowd. He loved her and nothing would come between them, even death. If she died, he'd wouldn't be able to live happily. He'd think of her every day and night. By now, Hermione's breaths were slowing down and sometimes she stopped completely.  
  
"Hermione?! Breathe slowly, in and out. You can do this; you'll live through it," Ron told her, and she tried, but it wasn't much help.  
  
"Ron," she gasped, "I..can't do this, it's too..too hard." She was crying now; not in pain, but she was scared of death.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I swear!" he said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron closed his eyes to dry his tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never in his life would he have thought that this was how it would end.  
  
Harry and Ginny wished they could go over and help. Their best friend, practically sister, was dying.  
  
"Harry! This can't be happening," Ginny cried into his shoulders.  
  
"It's ok, Gin, it's ok," he whispered to her, while putting his arms around her for comfort. Both of them were crying, and both of them were in pain. Harry couldn't stop himself from feeling what he was feeling. So many memories, laughter, adventure..they wouldn't go on anymore. It ended here, whether they liked it or not.  
  
The dreams Ron had were flowing through his head. Everything was going the wrong way. He wanted everything to be the way it use to be..happy, loving..carefree..but that was no more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione had now completely stopped breathing, and she knew she was about to die. Ron was panicking and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hermione, please don't leave me! You can't leave me," Ron cried. She looked into his eyes, with hers saying, 'I'm sorry' and then they closed. He quickly did CPR. After minutes of trying to revive her, both muggle and wizard ways, they knew it wasn't going to work; she was dead, gone forever. Tears silently fell down Ron's cheeks, and to the floor. Harry and Ginny were also crying again.  
  
"I love you, Hermione.." Ron whispered to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron then wiped them away, and got up. With his wand facing Voldemort, while glaring at him, he spoke.  
  
"You killed my mum, my dad, and the love of my life. You are going to repay for this in more ways than you can imagine." With that, he yelled a few curses to slow him down, but Voldemort dodge them.  
  
"You think you have a chance to win? In your dreams," he sneered, and yelled the Avada Kadavera curse, which Ron dodged aswell. "I guess you aren't that bad, but you won't win. I think, though, that the game is over now." Voldemort yelled a spell and ropes flew out of his wand and had Ron tied up. Before anything else happened, the Great Hall doors flung open and four figures stood in the frame. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N 1st off..I know that if you get hit by the Avada Kadavera spell, you die instantly, but since Hermione did it to save someone, she slowly died..make sense? Hope so, lol. 2nd off, Where it says "Sweet rapture life", it's suppose to be "Sweet rapture light" Thought it would make more sense with life than light. Some of that stuff was gooey, tho, lol. 3rd, 'member the muggles? Well, they're under his control, so they don't know what they're doing. Oh, and the name of this chappy is the name of the song by Evanescence. AND THANKS SNOWPIXIE FOR AN IDEA!! I'm not gonna say anything..just wait 4 the next chapter! PLZ REVIEW!! AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID! 


	12. The Power of Life and the Curse of Gninn...

nThe Power of Life and the Curse of Gninniw Rewop  
  
A/N I'M ACTUALLY WRITING IT!! I would've writtin sooner, but I needed to see something in b4 chapters, and everytime I tried to get to them, my computer said it was experiencing difficulties. Well, how do you you say Gninniw? It's (Guh-neen-you). Rewop (Re-wop) lol. Hehe, just had 2 say. THANKS 4 REVIEWING! And this is a song fic, called "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Yes, I'm obssessed with them, lol.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron wasn't sure who came in, but he had a faint idea.  
  
"Crystal, Merci, Cherise, and Ariana," he heard Harry say. Ron tried to face the direction on the doors, and when he did, he saw them. "Ah, yes; you four. I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you again," Voldemort said, twirling his wand.  
  
"Of course. You don't think we would've let you get away with all these deaths," Merci said, as all four girl walked toward him, all shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference if you kill me. They'd all still be dead," Voldemort laughed, as his eyes fell on Hermione's limp body.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that," Ariana said, and yelled a spell at Ron, which made the ropes around him vanish. He crawled over to Hermione as the four girls took out their wands.  
  
"Ron, don't worry about Hermione. She'll be fine in just a bit," Ariana said. Ron nodded, and looked at Hermione. Even though her eyes were closed, he could still see her brown, puppy dog eyes that he loved so much. Ron took her hand to his. She was so numb and cold, and she was as white as a sheet, like she had no soul. He tried to picture himself in Hermione's shoes. It must've felt cold, and had to be dark, wanting to be home again.  
  
*~* How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home ~*~*~  
  
"Ron, we are going to preform a spell that'll destroy Voldemort and wake Hermione up," Cherise said. "Yes, we know she was hit by the Avada Kadavera curse." she added as Ron began to open his mouth. He watched in amazment as she answered him. 'How'd she know I was going to say that?' Ron thought.  
  
"We can read thoughts, that's why," Crystal told him. He nodded and stared back at Hermione.  
  
"What we need you to do, Ron, is whisper her name once in a while as we preform a hard spell. You can say other things as well, but make sure to say her name," Merci said. Ron nodded again, and looked Hermione all over. She didn't look like a human. More like a statue, and nothing more. A tear leaked from his eyes. 'What if it doesn't work?' he thought, and stroked her hand.  
  
"Gninniw Rewop," Cherise chanted. "Gninniw Rewop."  
  
"Gninniw Rewop," Crystal started to say. By now, each girl was chanting the spell over and over again. Nothing was coming out of their wands, though.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said as he was told. "Everything'll be just fine."  
  
*~* Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become *~*  
  
HERMIONE'S P.O.V  
  
Hermione could hear voices, sounds, movements. How she could, she didn't know. 'what was happening?' she though. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Even then she tried to breathe, but she couldn't.  
  
"Hermione, it'll be just fine. I'm here," she heard. It was Ron's voice, and she tried so hard to scream for him. Hermione couldn't, though. He was getting fainter and fainter. She now understood. The last thing that she remembered was a green light, and blackness. That was surely the death curse, and that ment she was dead.  
  
'I can't be!' she thought, but then realized she was. That was why she couldn't open her eyes or talk, because she was dead.  
  
"Hermione, it's going to work, I know it. You'll be alive very soon and you'll be back with me," Ron's voice came. What was working? What's happening? She was very confused, but gave her brain a rest and just sat there, waiting.  
  
*~* Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life *~*  
  
RON'S POV  
  
Ron could've sworn that Hermione's skin was getting more color, but she was still cold. By now, Ariana, Cherise, Crystal, and Merci were done chanting 'Gninniw Rewop', and they had their wands ready and pointing at Voldemort.  
  
"This is the end, Voldemort, this is the end," Ariana said.  
  
"It's never the end," he replied, and took out his own wand, ready for battle.  
  
"That won't save you," Cherise said. Just then, Voldemort yelled the Avada Kadavera curse at them. Luckily, they yelled 'Gninniw Rewop' and the spells hit each other. The room started to light up as the spells grew stronger.  
  
"You stand no chance!" Voldemort yelled over the noise. "I will again win once more."  
  
"You wish!" Crystal yelled, and tightly held on to her wand. Suddenly, the green light was weakening and the yellow light (which the four girls produced) was gaining more power. Then, the green vanished, and the yellow hit Voldemort, causing him to fall backwards. He tried to get up, but he was too weak.  
  
"It ends here, Voldemort," Merci said, and they yelled 'Gninniw Rewop' one last time. Voldemort scream and then he was dust.  
  
*~* Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life *~*  
  
Hermione slowly started to open her eyes and saw Ron looking at her. She then smiled at him.  
  
"Hermione, you're alright!" Ron said, tears in his eyes. He carefully helped her sit up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking around at the four girls, what use to be Voldemort, and back at Ron.  
  
"Voldemort's gone, Hermione," he told her, running his fingers through her hair. "And you're not." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips.  
  
Harry and Ginny were both crying in happiness. Hermione was back with them and Voldemort was gone. What more could they ask for? Harry looked at Ginny, who looked back, and they, too, kissed. The four girls walked over to where Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hope you guys are alright," Ariana said.  
  
"Yeah," they both said.  
  
"Thanks for saving her you guys," Ron said, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"No problem," Crystal said. "Take care, you guys. I know we'll meet again." And with that, they left the Great Hall. After kissing, Harry and Ginny ran over to Hermione, giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Ginny cried.  
  
"We all are," Harry smiled, and they helped Hermione up.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"We better find the teachers," Hermione said, and they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Weird ending? Yeah..Newayz..That's what you've helped me on, Snowpixie! The 4 girls and the song. THANKS VERY MUCH!! And this is not the end. Oooh, no my friend, it's not. The next chappy won't be, or chapters later. This'll be a pretty long story..I think. I have an idea to keep it going..yes, Voldemort's dead..but wasn't Hermione? PLZ REVIEW!! 


	13. Reality Kicks In

Reality Kicks In  
  
A/N Ok, sry for that gap inbetween updates. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, though still dodging muggles and some Death Eaters. The problem was, they didn't know the password. They tried many things, but none of them worked.  
  
"Are you sure he's even in here?" Ginny asked. "I mean, don't you think he'd be helping in the battle?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's a place they would be if they weren't," Hermione said. Ron was helping to support her because she was still a bit drowzy. Just then, they heard some people running, and around the corner came Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said, running up to them. "Voldemort, he's--"  
  
"Gone?" Dumbledore said. "Yes, we saw; we just left The Great Hall. Minerva, will you so kindly lead Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley to the hospital wing to be looked over as we fix the rest of the things here up?" With that, Professor McGonagall led them away. The hospital wing was pretty busy, but there was enough room for the four of them. When Madam Pomphrey came over, they all explained what happened, and she was very surprised that Hermione was alive still. She said that the spell they used was a very old one and wasn't used for centuries. Since no one was hurt badly, they got to, though Madam Pomphrey was skeptical about having Hermione leave, so she gave her a potion to take that night. When they got to the Gryffindor Common room, it was all fixed up and some of the students were already there.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione yawned. Ginny looked at her watch.  
  
"A little bit before midnight," she replied, yawning as well.  
  
"I guess I better get to bed," Hermione said. "Good night, you guys." She gave Ron a kiss and headed for her room.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Ron asked nervously. At times, he was a bit too protective towards Hermione.  
  
"She's fine, Ron, don't worry," Harry said, and sat down on one of the couches next to the fire, which was burning like normal. "What I can't believe is that it's all over. Voldemort is gone forever, and we're sure of it." Ron and Ginny nodded. It seemed like it was all a dream, a wonderful dream, come to that. But not all of it was. Just then, the portrait opened, and Viktor Krum came in, looking unharmed. He walked past Harry, Ron, and Ginny, while glaring at them, and headed towards the stairs, but didn't go up them. He just sat at the bottom, making sure there was still room for people to go up and down them, while he was acting like he was waiting for something..or someone.  
  
"I still don't trust him," Ron said, sneeking looks at Krum from the corner of his eye, making sure he didn't go up the stairs. That's where Hermione was.  
  
"Listen, we better get to sleep as well. It's been a hard day, who knows what'll come tomorrow. Anything's possible," Harry said, and the three of them got up and headed towards the stairs. As they climed, Krum gave Ron a small smirk. 'What's up with that?' he thought. Just to make sure she was alright, Ron went to check in on Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, and he quietly closed the door and headed to the boy's dorm, which was right across from the girl's. Instantly, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a sound of someone screaming for help and pleading for someone to leave her alone. It was getting fainter and fainter by the minute, and Ron got up. He was in the boy's dorm, and the screaming was coming from the girl's. His thoughts instantly thought of Hermione. She could've been in trouble. He started to run to the door, but he stayed in the same place, still moving. The door was getting farther and farther away.  
  
"Ron!" the voice, Hermione's voice, screamed. "Help me!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed, and then he heard an evil laugh. It wasn't Voldemort's laugh as he thought it was, but he then knew it was Viktor Krum's.  
  
"You can't save her," he said, still laughing. "You're too late to do anything about this. You haff no time." Though Ron still couldn't see their faces, he saw their shadows, and Hermione looked like she was tied up, and that Krum was standing by her, holding something up..something that looked strangely like a knife.Then, before Ron knew it, Krum threw the knife. . . .at Hermione. There was a scream, and then silence. It was over, and Krum won.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed yet again, though he knew he was too late. Then, Krum came out of the room. He was smiling evily at Ron, and was holding up a bloody knife.  
  
"You no longer haff a happy life. You took mine avay, so I took yours," he said, and threw the knife at the wall right next to Ron.  
  
"You little son of a bitch!" Ron yelled, trying to run after him, but he still couldn't. "Hope you haff a miserable life," he laughed, and disappeared, leaving Ron there, alone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron then woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking very badly, and breathing hard. That was a horrible nightmare, but it seemed so real. The last time he had a dream like that, it was true. Ron's eyes doubled in normal size, and he jumped out of bed and ran to the girl's dorm. It was locked, but he could he some voices.  
  
"Leave me alone!" one of the voices said. Instantly, Ron knew it was Hermione's.  
  
"You'll pay for vhat you haff done," the other said, which, of course, was Viktor Krum's. There was a pause and Ron heard Hermione whimper. That was it, he was going to try to open that door if it was the last thing he'd do. He pound his fist against it.  
  
"Open up, Krum!" Ron yelled, still hitting the door.  
  
"You think I'm going to do that, Veasley?" he said, with a little laugh. "Of course I von't."  
  
"Just open the damn door!" he yelled again. What surprised him was no one else was coming to see what the yelling was about. It seemed the Krum knew what he was thinking.  
  
"No one vill come, Veasley. I put a spell on them vhich makes them sleep until morning. I guess I missed you," Krum said. Ron still tried to kick the door down, but it wasn't working, and Krum seemed to have went back to hurting Hermione. He heard her scream, and some laughing from Krum, which made Ron work harder. When all hope seemed weak, the door started to ware out, and the door unlocked. Ron ran in right away and saw Krum holding a knife above Hermione, who was tied up to a chair.  
  
"I see Veasley got in," he said, looking over his shoulder. "But, if he tries anything, he'll soon regret it." Krum was about to throw the knife at Hermione when Ron tackled him to the ground. They fought over the knife, which Krum was swinging at Ron. A couple of times it hit him, but luckily, they weren't serious cuts. Before they both knew it, Krum had the knife up against Ron's throat.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed with the last of her voice.  
  
"It ends here, Veasley," Krum said, and when he was about to press the knife against his skin, it was forced out of his hand and was floating in the air. Ron looked at the doorway and saw Harry with his wand out, and Ginny with hers out. Then ropes were tied around Krum and he fell to the ground as Ron slide to the floor, back still against the wall. Harry ran to Ron, as Ginny went to Hermione to untie her from the chair.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Harry asked, and they both nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"We should get you guys to the hospital eing," Ginny said, but Ron shook his head. In a whisper, he spoke.  
  
"Not..yet," he said. "You should take Krum to Dumbledore's and tell them what..what you saw." They slowly nodded, and dragged Krum out of the room. Ron looked over at Hermione, who had her knees against her chest, still on the chair. He got up and went over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her, and she nodded.  
  
"I can't believe he..he..did that.." she whispered, and Ron put his arms around her, and led her to lie down on the bed.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. Everything'll be alright," Ron whispered, lying right next to her, not letting go. She had a few cuts on her face, and her arms had a big gash across each. By now, tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"It's what he did before you came," she whispered again, and Ron got worried. What did Krum do before he came? "He..he..did it again." Ron didn't need to ask questions, because he knew what she ment, and anger boiled through him. How could someone be so evil like that? It wasn't something to be proud of, but Krum seemed to be anyways. (A/N to all who don't know, Krum .. 'took advantage' of Hermione again.)  
  
"That bastard," he whispered angerly. He put his arms around her waist to try to calm her down. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, when Harry and Ginny came back and led them to the hospital wing.  
  
"We told Professor Dumbledore what we saw, and he'll ask you about the rest tomorrow," Harry said. "Right now, Krum's going to be on trial about what he's done. If he loses, which he better, he'll spend life at Azkaban." The rest of the way there, they were in silence, and Madam Pomphrey went histarical when she saw Ron and Hermione. Luckily, they were fixed up in no time, but had to stay the night and where the cuts once were, a slight pain came. At least Harry and Ginny were allowed to stay with them. They still didn't speak, but the company of friends was helpful to Ron and Hermione. Before they knew it, all of them fell asleep and morning came. Dumbledore came in and they told the whole story. In the end, Dumbledore seemed a little angry at Krum, but sympothetic towards Hermione.  
  
"Then there will be a trial for him next week. I'm afraid all of you will have to tell your story," Dumbledore said. They all nodded and he left.  
  
"How'd you know I was in trouble, Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked, talking for the first time since yesturday.  
  
"I had a dream about it," Ron explained. "I even had one when he did that to you the first time."  
  
"Hmm. How could that be?" Harry asked. "That's not really common to do more than once."  
  
"I think I know why," Ginny said. They looked at her. "Because you can always tell if your soulmate is in trouble. It's something I read in a book once." All of them sat in silence until it was lunch time, and Harry and Ginny had to leave. They promised to be back tomorrow so that Ron and Hermione could get some rest. Thoughts swam through their heads about what Ginny said. They were soulmates..ment to be..and they were both happy about it. What worried the both of them was the trial. It would be hard for Hermione to retell the story, but she knew that she had to in order to get him in Azkaban for it. Slowly, she fell asleep. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Liked it? Didn't I say once that there wouldn't be anymore stuff about 'taking advantage'? I dunno, but sorry about that. I had to get Krum in trouble a bit more, you know, torture that little git, lol. In later chapters, stuff about Voldemort and the Dark Mark will return..not sayin anymore..it'll also be a bit happier towards the end. Well, plz reviewing and thanks 4 reviewing if you already did! 


End file.
